Failure to adequately dissipate heat from a heat-producing electrical component can lead to failure of the component, or heat-related damage elements near the heat-producing electrical component.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the inventive subject matter in any manner.